nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Happy65/Archives/2
Dude Did you donate 50 million dollars to Nimmanswolk? Its a great cause but that money is a little bit insane and I doubt you make enough to donate that much. :P — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 22:21, November 21, 2012 (UTC) No, 50,000. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 07:30, November 22, 2012 (UTC) I never ever donated 50 million dollars to Nimmanswolk. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 16:53, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Vote Thank you for your vote, my friend! I will give you also one soon! Wabba The I (talk) 11:56, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Great! ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 12:00, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Interesting you switch your vote. I told you to wait and see however to be honest your plan really won't work now. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 17:45, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Go on chat. There was a reason for it. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 17:46, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Need to talk asap, idea about the exchange of votes with Costello. Doesn't require him to do anything but is win win for both of us none the less. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 01:43, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Wouldn't hurt to throw your friendly CDP member a vote here... --Quarantine Zone (talk) 02:36, January 2, 2013 (UTC) @Lukas, please go on chat anytime, and I will find a solution which makes sure you have some good amounts of votes as well as I. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 07:08, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Sorry QZ, I have to vote carefully. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 10:19, January 2, 2013 (UTC) :I see how it is. O_O — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 20:41, January 2, 2013 (UTC) ::I've talked to Costello, things are better now happy don't worry I've smoothed things over. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 21:21, January 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Thank you, Lukas. I'm way ahead of my teammate in the elections, you see, and I need him to start catching up :P ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 07:47, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Attention ::Hello, i come from another Nation wiki called the Cybernations wiki. I Just came across your wiki while looking for a national seal for my nation and i just wanted to stick around here and meet the people here, cause of course you caught my attetion here. i was just wondering if you could tell me more about the wiki, assuming you are the admin. ''This unsigned comment is by Chao101 ::Sure, go on chat (PS: I'm not the admin) Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 15:00, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Adlibita Could you update the inhabitant number on Morusia. It should be 60,372 now. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:31, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Electric cars Do you think you might want to add a few electric car chargers around Koningstad? We now have an electric car company and it might be good to have some green development. HORTON11: • 16:36, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Chat I can not more on chat. I am still on it but I have already sometimes logged out ... Wabba The I (talk) 18:24, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Surnames Why the people you create have some weird names with many o's. Leskromento, Weseloko, Kintoloj, Wetoso, Dolokro ... Why they don't have English-language surnames? Wabba The I (talk) 18:26, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Chat I'm sorry, chat ain't working properly. You check it with Kunarian first. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:15, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Request Hi. I was just wondering if you would be willing to consider changing the last names of some of your politicians. There are currently only 3 last names in your 9 congresspersons, so I was wondering if you would be willing to change three of the Maples to have different last names. Thanks in advance. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:29, February 21, 2013 (UTC) maybe 2 of them. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' 20:37, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Question from Our Earth Bulletin Dear congressman Leskromento, we at Our Earth Bulletin have a few questions for you. You just left the CNP and joined the SCP, where you immediately became chairman. Was this a move planned? It seems you have outgrown some of your conservative, rightist points of view, and become more of a centrist: in what ways do you think you are at the center of the political spectrum? At last, the Social Christian Party was founded to "enforce christianity further in Lovia". Are you a committed Christian? And what do you think about 'enforcing' religion? Thanks. Punarbhava (talk) 08:44, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Could you give Sheckin Lads a squad? 77topaz (talk) 04:33, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Sure, soon. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' 07:16, March 28, 2013 (UTC) When are you going to give Sheckin Lads a squad? Otherwise, I'll have to fill in all their goalscorers as "TBD". 77topaz (talk) 21:24, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Go on cha -- just kidding. Vote in the Forum:Second Chamber on all of the proposals (the one marked "Repeal of Twelfth Amendment" (not actually what the proposal is about), especially). —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:56, May 24, 2013 (UTC) ._. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 10:57, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Train Village Local Elections Local elections are currently ongoing in the Train Village Area and everyone is encouraged to take part either as a voter or as a candidate for the '''Train Village Town Council'! This small information pack should get you ready to participate and contribute to the event! What's up for grabs? *All 10 seats of the Train Village Town Council are up for election When and how do I stand for election? *Today is the 29th of May, the last day on which you can stand as a candidate for election, so act now! *Go here and put up your candidacy in the correct style however to stand for election you MUST have been a resident of Sylvania for at least two months prior to today When and how do I vote? *Voting will begin tomorrow on the 30th of May and will end on the 6th of June *As long as you are at least a citizen you can vote however the amount of votes you have depend on your official residence **If you have an official house within the Train Village Area and resided there for at least two months prior to today then you are eligible to vote with a major vote, a minor vote as well as a support vote **If you have an official house within Sylvania and resided there for at least two months prior to today then you are eligible to vote with a minor vote as well as a support vote **If you are a Lovian citizen then you are eligible to vote with a support vote *Go here to vote but REMEMBER you can only vote for any candidate or party once, if you are confused however simply cast your votes and we will be at hand to help smooth out any problems What will the council do once it's elected? *It will decide how spending is to be done in the Train Village Area *It will vote on how Train Village should develop as a settlement *It will advise the Governor on action to take in the Train Village Area Extra Info *For more help concerning this issue contact Lukas Hoffmann, the Governor of Sylvania *Currently the CNP are standing one candidate, the GP is standing one candidate and the LP is standing two candidates *The CNP has already put up an ad, see it here *The LP has already put up an ad, see it here Hey Happy could I have your Minor Vote in the Local Elections? Hoffmann KunarianTALK 09:40, May 30, 2013 (UTC) I replied to your message on my page. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 15:25, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Happy, please vote in the Second Chamber (especially on the second 12th amendment (marked as a repeal)) and don't ignore this message. Thank you. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:27, June 1, 2013 (UTC)